1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure.
2. Related Art
A technique described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-213739 has heretofore been known as a measure for small overlap collision. The small overlap collision refers to a collision in which an obstacle collides with a vehicle body from the front side of the vehicle body at a position outward, in the vehicle width direction, from a side member provided at a side section of the vehicle body along the front-rear direction.
In the technique described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-213739, a bumper reinforcement is provided at the front end of the side member, the bumper reinforcement being provided along the vehicle width direction. Further, a reinforcement extension is provided to extend rearward from an outer end portion of the bumper reinforcement in the vehicle width direction. The reinforcement extension includes a protruding section formed to protrude toward the side member. At the time of the small overlap collision, the protruding section comes into contact with the side member to exert a resistive force. Moreover, at the moment of the contact, the protruding section is received by a stopper bracket provided on the side member so that the side member can be prevented from being displaced rearward.